


Tony's Grand Adventure

by jemionis travels (Jemixe712)



Series: 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spiders, Stony Fairy Tale Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/jemionis%20travels
Summary: For the cap_ironman fairy tale bingo square. Thumblina. Tony's parents want a child and go to a witch who gives them a magic seed, from which Tony is born. When Tony grows up, he wants to go on an adventure. Along the way he makes new friends and falls in love.





	Tony's Grand Adventure

Once upon a time, there lived a couple, Howard and Maria Stark, who had no children. Maria desperately wanted a child, and Howard desperately wanted to give Maria whatever she wanted. Despite all their efforts, their dreams of having a child did not come true. Together, they went to consult a witch who gave the couple a magic seed. The witch instructed each parent to plant the seed in the soil from their yard. 

“You need to each prick your finger and let a single drop of your blood fall into the soil, as life springs from life. You will need to feed the seed with honeyed milk, to ensure your child is sweet and kind. And talk to the seed, tell stories and dreams, to help grow your child’s mind.”

Howard was skeptical, but Maria was willing to do what the witch said. So, when they returned home, Maria planted the seed in a beautiful planter. They dropped their blood into the soil and Maria also had their butler go out and get the freshest milk and the sweetest honey. After that, Howard kissed his wife and then left to deal with business. Maria however, stayed and talked. She told stories of her childhood and of Howard. She told stories of the world and how excited she was to finally meet her child. 

The next morning, when she went to say good morning to the seed, she found that a flower had blossomed. The petals were still closed, but Maria saw they were red and gold. Smiling in delight, she bent forward and kissed the backs of the shut petals, and whispered a joyful “Good morning.” When Maria straightened up, she was astonished to find the petals opened, and in the center of what was a hidden valley hibiscus, slept a small boy, barely larger than a thumb. He had dark hair like Howard, and milky pale skin like Maria. When he woke up and looked at Maria, she saw his eyes were neither the dark brown like Howards, or the hazel like hers. Instead they were the color of dark, rich honey.

“Oh my darling!” Maria immediately cried out, which caused Howard to come running. “Anthony, we’ll call him Anthony.” 

Howard wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist, and stared down at this child. He shared none of his wife’s enthusiasm, as he had wanted an heir to his company and someone who could work in his workshop with him. But, Maria’s excitement and happiness was contagious, and he was, at the very least, happy she was happy.  
Over time, Tony, as he preferred to be called, proved that he may have been small in size, but he was big in heart and brilliant in mind. He sat with his mother as she sang to him and they read together. He pretended to act out the sword fights with a sewing needle. Most surprisingly, he was able to help Howard. Tony was so small he was able to help with the more delicate workings down in the workshop. He was able to reach into the small spaces Howard couldn’t. For a time, all was well and happy. Even though Tony grew, he never grew past being small enough to fit in his parents’ palms. 

One day, Tony was near the window looking out. He loved his home and his parents, but he wanted adventure too. That was one thing he couldn’t do easily since he was so small. He had never been out of the house, and while his home was very large, even for someone as large as his parents, it was still something he’d already experienced. 

“He has a right to forge out on his own, Maria. To seek out his own destiny.”

Tony’s mother looked so sad, even as she nodded her head to what his father was saying. So, rather soon, Tony found himself outfitted in adventure gear. He had new shoes his father made for him, a new jacket from his mother, and her best needle to use as a sword. He had a small bag that he used to carry food and a blanket made just for him. His mom and dad then set him on the porch in the back yard with one last teary kiss from his mother. 

“Come and visit us, my darling Anthony. Tell us of your adventures. We love you and will miss you.”

Tony blinked back the tears that threatened to fall before turning and walking into the grass, perhaps towards the lake. He’d always liked water and he’d only ever seen the lake from the second story of his parents’ home. Tony had read books on surviving in the wild. While intellectually, he knew his parent’s backyard was hardly wild, it was vast and dangerous for someone his size. 

During Tony’s walk, he saw a dark shape hopping his way. He knew there were frogs in the yard, and he knew frogs ate bugs. He put his hand on the needle while hoping this frog wouldn’t think of him as food. Shoring up his courage, Tony decided to try talking to the frog. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Frog. Could you tell me the direction to get to the lake?”

The frog stopped and turned to look at Tony, then hopped closer. He hopped closer and around Tony, getting a good look. 

“I’m Clint. Why do you want to get to the lake?”

“I’m Tony and I’m having an adventure and the lake seemed as good a place to start as any. Could you show me the way?”

The frog, Clint, seemed to consider Tony before he hopped even closer. “I can take you there. You are small and it will take you too long to get there. I’ll help. Climb on my back and we’ll go.”

Not wasting a second, Tony did just that. He climbed on, then bent down and wrapped his arms around the frog’s neck as well as he could. Then they were off, hopping as a speed that made Tony’s heart pound and a smile cross his face. 

When they got to the lake, Tony’s breath caught. It was so large up close and so beautiful. There were water lilies and lily pads on the water. There was a gazebo and a bench nearby too. Slowly he made his way off Clint’s back and walked to the water’s edge. 

“How do you like the lake, Tony?”

Tony turned a huge smile on the frog and excitedly told him how much he loved it. 

“I’m glad. Be careful out here. Not everyone is as nice as I am and you are very small.”

Before the frog hopped away, Tony replied, “Thank you, Clint. I’ll remember that.”

It got dark quickly and Tony had no clue where he should stay for the night safely to sleep. He walked towards a nearby tree to think on the problem.

“Are you lost, small one?”

Tony looked up at the voice and saw a spider. The spider was a beautiful iridescent red which reflected the moon as she walked down the tree towards him. 

“No Ms. Spider, I’m not lost. I’m just wondering where I should stay for the night where I can be safe to sleep. I have another day of adventuring tomorrow I need to be well rested for.”

The spider contemplated Tony before she responded, “I have a very nice web in the branches of the tree you may stay in.”

Tony hesitated to accept, but then he looked out and saw how dark it was and how large the backyard was and agreed. The spider helped him up the tree with her spider silk. When he got to the web, he found he was very high up. 

“Natasha, what have you brought? Is it food?”

Tony’s eyes widened and his hand gripped his sword, but Natasha responded, “No, Wanda. I have found you a companion.”

Another spider crawled down to the branch the web was attached to and looked at Tony. This spider was smaller than the first one, though was just as pretty even if her red was not as bright as Natasha’s. Tony didn’t know what Natasha spider meant about him being a companion, but he was very high in a tree and felt he wasn’t in the best position to say anything. 

“Oh, I love making new friends.” Wands spider came closer to Tony and peered at him with her many eyes. “He looks tired. Perhaps he needs sleep before we can do anything.”

Natasha gave Wanda an indulgent pat with one of her many legs and instructed Tony to follow her. “I have made you a safe place to sleep for the night. Rest, for tomorrow will be your first day as companion to my little Wanda.”

The night passed quickly and Tony found himself with the attention of two spiders. He saw no escape as the tree was very high, and Natasha or Wanda always kept an eye on him. Wanda’s idea of playing seemed to be hunting him, catching him and then releasing him. Tony was glad she wasn’t actually going to eat him, not yet at least. He let himself indulge in a quick moment of regret and self-pity that he’d ever left home before he decided that he needed to escape. He couldn’t let his adventure be cut short like this. 

Higher up in the tree, Tony saw a bird nest. At night, he knew a bird rested there as well. He wondered if he would be able to have the bird help him escape. 

“Wanda, I’m going to hide on a higher branch in the tree. You are so good at finding me that I think you need more of a challenge. May I use some of your silk to help me climb?”

The other spider pondered the question before agreeing. She produced some of her silk and Tony braided it, making it very strong. Some of it, he turned into gloves so that he could wear them to help him have a better hold on the trees. 

“Okay, after I get up there, give me plenty of time to explore and find a good hiding spot, okay.”

When Tony reached the birds nest, he found a baby bird in there. The bird was blue with red on his chest and white around his eyes. 

“Hello, baby bird. I’m Tony.”

“Hello, Tony, I’m Peter. What are you doing in a tree?”

Tony sat next to the bird and explained, “I was taken in by a spider to be a companion. I have to play hide and seek while Wanda spider hunts me.”

“Oh, do you not want to do that?” 

“No, Peter. I left my home and my parents to have an adventure. I cannot have an adventure being hunted and playing hide and seek with a spider. I wish to leave the tree and explore some more.”

“Maybe May can help. She flies far away from the tree.”

Tony smiled widely, “Yes please. I would like that. First I must hide before Wanda spider finds me here. I’ll come back tomorrow. Please ask May if she can help me.”

Tony hid and waited for Wanda to find him. He hoped Peter and May would be able to help him. 

Tony also made another plan, in case Peter was unable to get May to help. He’d been collecting the wings of the bugs Natasha and Wanda ate. Using the spider silk, Tony repaired them and made a harness so he could wear them on his back. He then tied them so that they attached to his arms so he could use them to fly.  
Later that night, as Tony was laying in his spider silk bed, he heard a flutter of wings. Next to him, he saw a bird that looked like Peter but was bigger. 

“I am here to help you away from the spiders. Jump from the branch and onto my back and I’ll carry you away from here.”

Tony quickly scrambled for his bag and sword before climbing from his bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but he knew that Natasha at least would feel the vibrations from the web as he had to move across it. 

“Hurry, Tony.”

Deciding to just make a break for it, Tony ran before he lept from the branch. He was in free fall and thought it was too dark for May to see him and catch him. Tony closed his eyes and flapped his arms hoping the insect wings would help. They did slow him down enough that May was able to catch him. She swooped under him and caught him on her back. 

“I can drop you off in the gazebo, Tony. Is that good for you?”

Tony opened his eyes and saw they were over the lake, with the moon reflecting on the water. 

“Yes please. Thank you, May.”

“No problem, dear. I think, however, you should be more careful in your adventures. Perhaps you should stay in the gazebo. It is nice there, warm and dry. The lady in the house keeps the feeder full. And there are beautiful flowers there, red and gold ones, red ones, blue ones. I think you would like it there.”

Tony thought about it. The gazebo could be his home, but still a place his parents could visit. He did miss his mother and father. 

“Thank you, I will consider it.”

Once at the gazebo, Tony saw what May meant. It would be very nice for him, and he especially loved the flowers. Tony said goodbye to May after she dropped him off, mentioning that she and Peter should come visit when they had the chance.

Tony walked to the doors of the gazebo and contemplated how he could get in. The door was closed and he couldn’t reach the handle to open it. It was then that it started to rain. He slid down, back to the door, until he was sitting on the ground, hands around his knees.

“Oh no! I wish I hadn’t talked Mom and Dad into letting me have an adventure out here.” Tony tried not to let the tears he felt fall, but he was homesick and he was tired of his adventures now. 

“Hello.”

Tony turned at the sound of the voice and saw that it came from the flowers. He sniffled a bit and stood up. As he walked closer to the flowers, he saw a figure walking out. Tony put his hand on his sword. Clint had warned him, and May had warned him that not everyone was nice. Even if Natasha and Wanda did not eat him, they still took him and would not let him go. 

“Who are you? Come out so I can see you.”

“My name is Steve. What is your name?” As the other man spoke, he walked closer to Tony. He had to come very close before Tony could see him in the moonlight. Steve was taller than Tony, but still small compared to his parents. He had blond hair that looked gold in the moonlight and wore a loose blue tunic and trousers that looked to be made of sturdy leaves. He too had a sword hung at his waist. And he had white diaphanous wings on his back. Tony had never seen anyone who was as handsome as him. 

“I’m Tony.”

“Tony.” Steve repeated his name on a reverent sigh, voice full of awe. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Tony since he first spoke, and he didn’t seem to notice the rain.

“Do you know of a place I can stay for the night that is safe and dry? Maybe without spiders?”

“My kingdom, in the flowers, is safe. You can stay there.”  
Tony hesitated. He wanted to belief Steve was nice and meant only to help, and that he’d be safe. 

“On my honor as King of the Flower Fairies, you will be safe and come to no harm while in my kingdom.” Steve crossed on arm on his chest and with the other hand, reached out towards Tony. 

Tony nodded and placed his hand in Steve’s. He felt a tingle run up from where their hands were joined; it traveled up his arm and settled in his chest. Steve must have felt it too because he smiled so brightly Tony was sure it lit up the area around them. 

Steve drew Tony closer to him until their chests were touching. 

“May I kiss you, Tony?”

Tony was nodding his head before Steve even finished asking, then replied verbally too. “Yes, please. I would truly like that.”

The first touch of Steve’s lips against his sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. The first swipe of his tongue against Tony’s lips caused him to melt into the taller man. And the first lick into his mouth caused Tony to moan and grab onto Steve to keep standing. 

Both men forgot about the rain and the night, too intent on each other and the kiss. When they separated for air, Tony realized they were floating off of the ground. He looked down and grabbed onto Steve, who chuckled as he nuzzled Tony’s neck. 

“Never fear, my Tony. Even if you did not have wings of your own, I would never let you fall.”

“Steve, I don’t have wings of my own. These are bug wings I created to help me escape the spiders.”

Steve settled them on the ground and looked at Tony with such a tender expression. 

“Tony, you have wings. Feel.” 

Steve reached around and Tony felt a caress and a weight he didn’t notice before. He looked over his shoulder and saw he had golden wings to match Steve’s white ones. He concentrated and they moved. He turned to look at Steve with amazement and excitement and threw himself back into Steve’s arms. 

“Stay with me, Tony. Rule my kingdom of flowers with me?”

“Yes, I think I will like staying with you in your flower kingdom. I think that would be a very great adventure.”

And so, Tony and Steve ruled their flower kingdom of flower fairies. Baby bird Peter and May visited them at the gazebo. Even Clint frog and spider Natasha and Wanda visited. Tony even made friends with a little mouse Bruce, and a snake Thor. He met the other fairies and became very good friends with Pepper and Rhodey. The best part was that his mother and father visited him. They came out to the gazebo one day and Tony flew up to them. He was able to introduce him to his Steve and told them all about the adventures he was having. Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
